Apple White
Unlike Raven, Apple White is a confident follower of her destiny, and she encourages everyone to follow theirs as well. Apple believes that with a perfect destiny, she must be perfect as the next Snow White. Although, Apple has to learn of the discomforts of Raven and her friends and that everyone, including herself, has flaws. Personality Apple White is a kind, cheerful and generous girl. She takes her duties as a future ruler very seriously and is using her time at Ever After High to prepare herself to be the perfect queen. Ever since early childhood, Apple has dreamed of being Snow White and places the most trust in the system of legacies, thus she acts as the de facto leader of the Royals at Ever After High. Appearance Like her mother, Apple has blood-red lips and bright blue eyes. However, instead of Snow White's traditional black hair Apple has curly blonde hair. Family Apple White is the daughter of Snow White and her Prince, now a King. She seems to have a good relationship with both her parents. Early Life As mentioned in the books, Apple remembered when she was a young princess. She chased a dragonfly and fell into a well, nearly drowning herself. It took two minutes for her parents, servants and woodland creatures to come to her rescue. Apple soon realised that having a Happily Ever After would be much better than having to face reality. From that day forward, Apple faced her fears and the unknown of her story, from a strangling ribbon, poisonous comb, and finally, the fatal apple, were rather better than having to be left alone for two minutes freezing in a well. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Snow White chose "Apple" as an appropriate name because apples in her story are relevant. Pushing aside the fact that Apple White loves apples. Friends Apple is best friends with Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes who follow her in the Royal and Rebel Conflict. Apple also considers most of the Royals her friends. Pet Apple got a snow fox named Gala on Legacy Year. Gala is the name of a variety of apple. Romance Her destiny says she is to marry Daring Charming, but the two only view each other as friends and see no point in being an item. Apple also has many admirers. Powers With the power of charming anyone, Apple can literally hypnotize anyone with her looks to do a good deed. Class Schedule *Cooking Class-ic *Crownculus *Damsel-in-distressing *Kingdom Management *Princessology * Grimmnastics Color Scheme Apple's outfit consists of three colors: red, gold and cream. She sometimes adds black. Outfit: Basic Apple wears a dress with a red sweetheart bodice with black trim and a red skirt section with gold apple and vine patterns and pink peplums with white floral details and black frills. She also wears a cream, cropped jacket with ball gown sleeves and a high collar. Apple wears a gold crown on a red headband with a bow. She has a gold bracelet, a gold bow-shaped ring and gold apple-shaped earrings. She carries a red hand bag that looks like an apple and the bag has a gold bead handle. She also wears black net tights (grey in cartoon) and red high heeled shoes that look like apples with gold bow buckles. Outfit: Legacy Day Apple wears a large majestic cape with golden polka dots on it. The cape is tied with her outfit with two large red bows on each side of her sleeve. On the curves of her cape, red ribbon patterns can be seen. Her cape's sides are tied together with white beads. She wears a pendant-pin with a red gem inside. Apple wears a black, red and white top. She has yellow Victorian patterns in the middle part of her dress. Apple has small circle patterns rising under the top part of her skirt. The bottom part of her skirt is brown and glittery. Just above her shoes, the last part of her dress is colored red. The edges rise up to her knees. Her heels have two red bows at the back, with white beads in the front. Her heels are white and have yellow borders. Apple accessorizes with a small crown that holds onto a bump on her hair. Outfit: Getting Fairest Apple wears a red nighty and pink night gown. The red nighty has a quilted pattern and a black bow at the collar. Apple’s pink night gown has a frilly trim. She also wears white high heeled slippers with red bows on the toes. Outfit: Hat-tastic Party Apple wears a black and white-frilled shirt with pink puffy sleeves. Her sleeves have white crystals on them. Apple wears black gloves with red bow ties. She wears a white skirt with pastel pink and she has scarlet red stamp edges with turquoise tea cups inside. Black lace can be found on the edge of her skirt. Apple accessorizes with a white bead necklace and a scarlet bow tie. Trivia * Apple is deemed fairest of them all. * Apple cannot resist apples, her favorite food and loses control when she sees one. * The contents of Apple's purse are her hextbook, MirrorPhone, crownglasses, lipstick and an apple. *Apple believes that there is almost nothing that a few encouraging words and a warm smile couldn't fix. *She is President of the Royal Student Council and later has a co-president, Madeline Hatter. Gallery Apple Whites Card.png|Card Apple & Briar - Apple's Tale.png|Apple & Briar Apple White - Officel Art Work.png|Official Art Work Apple - True Reflection.png|Mirror, Mirror. Legacy Day - Older Apple.png|Adult Apple Raven Queen & Apple White - Launch Photo.png|Launch photo Apple White - Getting Fairest outfit.png|Getting Fairest Apple White on Legacy Day.png|Apple on Legacy Day Facebook Art - Apple.png|Facebook art Apple - Apple's Tale.png|Apple Talking Apple White the Daughter of Snow White.png|Daughter of Snow White Apples Scrapbook - the Beautiful Truth.png|Apple's Scrapbook Apple and her evil plant - Class Confusion.png|Apple and her evil plant Apple on Legacy Day.png|Apple on Legacy Day Apple dancing at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Apple dancing at the tea party Apple's new mirror - True Reflections.png|Apple's new mirror Apple White - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Apple White Thronecoming Art.png|Thronecoming Art Apple White's Magic Mirror Card.png|Apple's mirror Apple White's Dorm Room Card.png|Apple's room Apple White's Dairy Key Card.png|Apple's diary key Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Students Category:Apple White Pages